Russian Mafia
The Russian Mafia (Cyrillic: Русская мафия, Russkaya Mafiya) or Bratva (Братва) are a big gang that appear in Grand Theft Auto 2, again in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and play a very large role in Grand Theft Auto IV. They are inspired by the Russian Mafia in America. This gang is large and well armed in all of its appearances. In each game they are trading weapons, drugs and other illegal activities. They use the old Soviet Union flag as their gang sign, hinting the fact that they like their old country. GTA 2 The Russian Mafia, in GTA 2, are led by Jerkov and are experts in contract killings and gun running. They are located in the Industrial Sector and are in a rivalry with the Hare Krishna and in an intense rivalry with The Zaibatsu Corporation. Jerkov hires Claude Speed to kill Zaibatsu gang members, save Jerkov from assassins and killing other Russian drug dealers, amongst other things. Their favorite radio station is KGBH, a pun on the Soviet KGB. Other members include: Ivan, Uncle Vanka, Bilovski, Ziggy Pole, Lodov, Shagski, Sandra Tito and Chesti-Kov. Their gang isn't so big in this appearance. GTA San Andreas The Russian Mafia only appear in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas for a short time, only being seen in three missions. They wear black t-shirts or gray sweaters, or matching jackets and trousers, and they use a wide arsenal of weapons. Though they have no permanent stake in the state, they have claimed the Atrium as a temporary turf in the mission Just Business, and also appear in league with the Ballas, Los Santos Vagos and San Fierro Rifa in Big Smoke's "Crack Palace". Their influence is obviously felt considerably more overseas, but after the fall of the Berlin Wall, Russian mobsters flooded into America. GTA IV The Russian Mafia run the south and west parts of Broker, Liberty City. Most criminal activities in Broker are in the hands of the Russian Mafia In the beginning of the game you almost immediately begin to work for this gang through Roman. Kenny Petrovic, Mikhail Faustin, and Dimitri Rascalov who took over after Faustin's death. Members can be seen all over Hove Beach, Firefly Island and Beachgate in large numbers, the majority of them appear to wear Russian caps. They may wear any of a variety of clothes, including suits, Russian fur hats, leather gloves, camo trousers, black/diamond-knit turtlenecks and green/brown suit jackets. Some have tattoos on their hands -- some have a Soviet Russia hammer and sickle on the back of the hand, some have a cross on the palm, a cat with a hat(common Vory symbol) with the word "Лара" on the left hand and on the right a ring tattoo with a "9" in it; there are possibly other unidentified tattoos. The gangs known enemies are Niko Bellic and the Albanians. Unidentified Russians in fur hats and sunglasses will shoot at you in the Russian Shop should you open fire at the clerk; considering the store's nature and location, these are likely to be Russian Mafia members fulfilling their part of a protection racket. Russian's weapons range from Pistol's, a Combat Shotgun, or AK47's, Sometimes also wielding Micro Uzi's. The Russians are very loyal to each other. If Niko fires at one Russian, then other Russians within Niko's area will shoot at him. They are always many in number thus is this a hard fight for the player. Most members always carry AK-47's but rarely they carry pistols. Regular members do always carry normal pistols but also rarely use AK-47's. Before completion of Dimitri Rascalov's missions the Russians will help Niko if he is shot at, attacked, or hit by a car, similar to the Hillside Posse. Mission appearances ;GTA San Andreas *Just Business *Key to Her Heart *End of the Line Trivia *In GTA: San Andreas game's files is unused Russian Mafia member. He has got black hair, wears gray suit, trousers and black shoes. You can't see him in any missions or places. It is unknown why Rockstar unused him. Category:Gangs in GTA 2 Category:Gangs in GTA San Andreas Category:Gangs in GTA IV Category:Russian mafia